


The serpents(working title)

by Mapleshade



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, But they love each other so its cool, F/F, Gangs, Girl Penis, Smut, Toni has WOLFHOUNDS!!, Toni is a mob boss, Toni is really sweet, anyone eles and she'll deck you for looking at her wrong, but only to the people she loves, choni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapleshade/pseuds/Mapleshade
Summary: A series of connected one-shots about Toni and Cheryl's life together. Toni is the boss of the Serpents and they are like, and actual gang, with guns and drugs and prostitutes and stuff.Don't judge my summary, I've never done this before... Please read it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, This is my first time so please be gentle with me...

Cheryl paced around nervously, chewing on her bottom lip. Today was an important day, a very important day indeed. Today was the day she was to be wed to a mob boss. She knew she shouldn’t be so nervous, her fiance was, well, not good, but good to her and this is what she spent the last two years preparing for. She knew this but she couldn’t shake the nerves.

“Cheryl, it's almost time to start with your makeup, are you ready?” The voice of Penelope, Cheryl’s mother, knocked the red head out of her thoughts. Cheryl looked down down at herself, she was clad in a fluffy white robe, with a matching towel wrapped around her hair. The red head sighed and gave herself a quick nod.

“Yes Mother, I’m ready,” Cheryl called as she walked over to her vanity and sat down. She watched in the mirror as her mother opened the door and entered, followed by her 2 best friends Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge Cheryl smiled and waved at the group, the smile widening when Ronnie squealed,

“You’re gonna look great for Toni by the time we’re done with you, Cher!” Betty and Penelope Both nodded along to what Ronnie shouted and then the quickly got to work.

The group gathered all the stuff needed for Cheryl's look. They didn’t do much, her fiance preferred it that way. They applied a light foundation and skillfully place some eyeshadow to make Cheryl’s eyes pop. They put some eyeliner and mascara, again lightly. And for the last bit, Ronnie place Cheryl’s signature bright red lipstick on her full lips. Small parts of her hair was braided and weaved with small purple flowers while the rest was curled and placed up high on her head with it trailing down her back.

Penelope pulled out many different pieces of jewelry but Cheryl just shook her head. The red hair women walked over to her bedside table and grabbed the red silk choker that had a snake pendant on it.

“Toni wants me to wear this and she said that i’ll get some more from the driver on the way to the gardens, Mother.” Penelope smiled and nodded.

“Alright dear, it is your day.”

“And now for the dress!” Betty exclaimed, clapping her hands in excitement. 

**************************************************

Toni smirked as she heard Jughead, Sweetpea and Fangs argue over who was going to wake her up this time. Still smirking, she silently crept to the door before slamming it open to shout,

“Would you three shut it!” She watched, amused as they all scramble back with their hands raised in front of their faces. She managed to keep a straight face for only a moment before she burst out in chuckles. Jug lowered his arms and scoffed. 

“Very funny, boss, haha. You've got just under two hours to get ready and be in the gardens.” The smirk slid off Toni’s face.

“Shit!”

It was the boys turn to laugh as Toni rushed into her private bathroom a ‘get me shit ready’ following her.

A hour and a half later had Toni dressed in a form fitting three piece suit. The jacket, vest, pants and tie were all black, while the dress shirt and handkerchief were crimson. Toni’s makeup consists of light eyeliner and mascara as well as a light shade of pink lipgloss. Her brown and pink hair was left down in her natural curls.

“Lets go boys!” Toni yelled and the similarly clad men as she raced down the stairs.

**************************************************  
Everyone stood as Toni approached the altar, smiling slightly as Sweet Pea tripped lightly behind her. Toni was a sight to behold, she may be tiny but the way she held herself had a dominating power. A power that she wielded well, and she had too, she was forced to take over the serpents at the young age of 18 after her parents died.

Once Toni reached the altar, and the three boys took their place, she turned and waited for her fabulous bride’s turn. As the music started playing and Cheryl’s bridesmaids, all dressed in a soft red started approaching, Toni held her breath.

As soon as Cheryl was visible, all of the air left Toni’s lungs. She looked stunning, her hair and makeup looked beautiful, as always but it was the way the dress looked on her that blow away Toni. It fit all of Cheryl’s curves perfectly and was completely Cheryl. For the most part, the dress was white, but it had red lacing on the front that overlap with the white. The stitching on the red part was black roses and gold snakes. 

Toni may have even let a few tears run out of her eye.

The mod boss tuned out what the pastor was say in favour of starring Cheryl dead in the eyes, hoping to convey her love for her. When it was time to say their vow. She was moved greatly by Cheryl,

“My dear love, on this day i vow to love you and be whatever it is you need me to be, from now and until my very last breath. These last two years getting to know you have been the best I’ve ever had. I know that You’ll have to do some horrible stuff whilst i'm with you and that you already have, but from now on you can tell me everything and i'll do my best to make it better. I love You Toni Topaz, all of you, even the side you tried to keep hidden from me.”

Toni let a few more tears out as she share her own vows, vowing to protect and keep Cheryl safe. Vowing to tell her everything and to be the very best person for her. Vowing to love her even after death. 

By the end, no eyes were dry, but everyone was smiling. 

“You may kiss your Bride” And Toni did just that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again

_ “You may kiss your Bride” And Toni did just that.   _

 

The reception was a blur of dancing, talking and eating to Toni. She enjoyed the party and the cake war Juggy started but what she really wanted was for it to end. She wanted time to be alone with Cheryl, for the first time since they got married. It's for this reason that she pulls Cheryl away from Veronica and Archie who were taking about the ring Toni had pick out. The rings were made of obsidian with multiple blue diamonds set in it. Toni calls for everyone to enjoy the rest of their nights, and starts dragging Cheryl away

 

Cheers and whoops follow them as they enter the car waiting for them. Once in the car, Toni pulls her new wife onto her lap and kisses her heatedly. Cheryl returns the kiss with a heavy moan, her hands sliding into Toni’s soft brown hair, tugging lightly. The kiss continues until they both have no breath and Toni pulls away.

 

“I can’t wait to have you to myself, Bombshell, I'm going to ravish you.” Toni whispered huskily, her hot breath splaying across the redhead's neck. Cheryl shivered and gripped Toni’s hair a bit tighter. Toni smirked and rained kisses down Cheryl’s jaw and neck, stopping to suck a large bruise over her pulse point.   

 

Cheryl moaned again and tilted her head back, giving Toni more room to work. The brunette's hands were roaming all over Cheryl's body, down her sides, around her back and her inner thigh. The red head whined and grabbed one of Toni’s hands, and dragged it up to her breast.

 

“Stop teasing, Cha-Cha, please,” she pleaded. Toni chuckled and nodded, squeezing the breast in her hand and bringing her other hand to it's twin. Cheryl’s breathing got deeper as Toni play with her tits of her dress, her lips marking Cheryl’s neck, claiming her as her own.

 

“I’m glad you wore the choker I got you, Cheryl. I like you wearing my crest.” It was then that Cheryl noticed the sizable bulge in her wife's pant. She looked down with dark eyes before she brought her left hand down and palmed it.

 

“You seem to like it a lot, Toni.” Cheryl husked, her voice going hoarse. Toni groaned as Cheryl kept rubbing her length through her slacks. Cheryl was about to push her hand passed Toni’ waistband when the driver interrupted,

 

“We’re here, Miss.”

 

Toni groaned again but for an entirely different reason. Cheryl just giggled before getting off Toni’s lap and taking the driver’s hand to get out of the car. Toni followed quickly, scooping Cheryl into her arms.

 

“You think it’s funny, huh, baby girl?” Cheryl moaned at the show of strength and the pet name but nodded nonetheless. Toni smirked again before crossing through the open door of her estate. 

 

“I’ll show you funny.” Toni whispered into her wife’s ear before making the journey to her bedroom.

 

**************************************************

Cheryl bounced on the bed for a moment after she was tossed onto it. Toni was striping herself slowly, giving Cheryl a show. Once Toni was down to her black lace bra and boyshorts, she walked over to the bed and gently pulled Cheryl to the edge. 

 

“Let's get you out of this dress.” Cheryl was tugged onto her feet and turned around. Toni’s fingers deftly finding the zipper and pulling it down, her lips kissing each inch of skin uncovered. Cheryl was panting heavily by the time the dress dropped to the floor. Toni turned Cheryl around once more and kissed her, hard. 

 

Teeth clicked together and lips were bruised. Toni shoved Cheryl back down onto the bed and climbed atop her, hands roaming once more before slipping under the cup of the red head’s bra. Cheryl gasped into the kiss as slender fingers ghosted across her nipple before her bra was wrenched out of the way. Toni pulled away and started attacking her wifes neck again, leaving even more bruises and biting down harshly.

 

She continued that way for a moment before moving lower, licking and kissing down the prominent collarbone. Cheryl was whining and begging for Toni to stop teasing. Finally Toni’s hot mouth engulfed Cheryl’s breast, teeth scraping across the hardened nipple. Her hand came up and started to tweak the other nipple. The redhead gave a high pitched moan and slammed her head back against the pillow.

 

Cheryl sat up for a moment to unclasp Toni's black bra and toss it away. With a smile up to her wife, the red head leaned down and peppered light kisses around Toni’s perfect breast. Toni wrapped her fingers in Cheryl’s long red hair and tugged lightly.

 

“Just like that, Baby girl, just like that.” Cheryl smiled into Toni’s chest, pleased to be pleasing her wife so much. She started licking and nipping Toni's breasts before she was pushed back down and her hands were pinned by her head.

 

A sheen of sweat coat both girls as Toni descended down further, licking around Cheryl’s navel. Cheryl swallowed harshly as Toni came to a stop at the waistband of Cheryl’ dark red panties.  

 

“Are you ready,” Toni asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yessss” Cheryl hissed back, “Please Toni, Fuck me!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe enjoy the cliff-hanger 
> 
> So, my updates will be random and not like how I did with these two parts. I'll try to keep up somewhat of a schedule but no promises.
> 
> Also Toni is 21 and Cheryl is 18 in this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!! How are you guys?

_ “Yessss” Cheryl hissed back, “Please Toni, Fuck me!” _

 

Toni smirked as she gripped the waistband of her wife’s panties with two fingers. She slowly started pulling them, smirk widening when Cheryl whined and wriggled beneath her. Once the offending scrap of cloth was off and thrown somewhere behind Toni, she settled fully inbetween Cheryl’s legs.

 

Toni started kissing Cheryl’s soft inner thighs, teasingly, always coming close to the apex of Cheryl’s thighs, but never touching. Toni’s hand reached up to sharply tug on the redheads nipples in reprimand when Cheryl’s hand tried to force her closer to her sex. Cheryl gasp harshly and bucked her hips,

 

“ _ Please!  _ Toni, stop teasing, please. I need you to touch me!” Cheryl pleaded, her voice desperate and frustrated. Toni smirked smugly and finally,  _ finally  _ placed a soft kiss on Cheryl’s sex, flicking her tongue out against the small bundle of nerves. The redhead tossed her head to the side muffling her moans into the pillows beside her.

 

Toni let out a moan herself at Cheryl’s taste and licked a line from her entrance to her clit, giving another little flick at the end. She took the little nub between her lips and softly sucked before biting down lightly. Cheryl shrieked. Bringing her fingers to replace her mouth, Toni moved lower. She circled Cheryl’s entrance with her tongue before pushing inside.

 

Immediately Cheryl came a harsh  _ fuck _ falling from her lips. Toni kept softly licking her wife through the aftershocks. The redhead tugged softly on Toni’s hair, urging her up. Their lips met sweetly and softly, Toni’s tongue marking and sweet path through Cheryl’s mouth. Breaking apart, Cheryl smiled up at Toni adoringly.

 

“I love you, Toni.” She said breathily, stroking her loves face. Just as Toni was going to answer, Cheryl shoved her hand inside Toni’s boyshorts, gripping her hard length. The brunette grunted and thrust her hips.

 

“Fuck, baby, just like that.” Toni through her head back and groaned. Cheryl sat up before taking her hand out of Toni’s underwear, ignoring Toni’s huff of disappointment.

“You’re a little to overdressed, Cha-Cha. Let's fix that.” Cheryl flipped them over and brought her hand to Toni’s boyshorts, playing with the hem. Slowly and with a sultry smile, she inched her way down before taking the silky fabric between her teeth. With her eyes angled up at her wife she dragged the boyshorts down and off her legs. Settling back between Toni’s thighs, Cheryl took time to admire the sheer size of Toni’s cock. It stood at an impressive length of 9 inches and it was quite thick. 

 

This wasn’t the first time that Cheryl has seen it but it felt like the most important. Grabbing the base firmly, she placed a kiss to the flared tip. Hearing the brunette’s moan embolden Cheryl further and she stuck her tongue out and gave Toni’s length a long lick.

 

“ _ Fuck, Chery, yess.”  _  Toni hissed tightly winding her fingers into Cheryl’s long hair. The newly dubbed Chery moaned as the sharp pain turned into pleasant tingles ran through her body, gathering at her aching core. After growing tired of the licking Cheryl lifted her head slightly and opened her mouth. She took the hard cock into her mouth, humming around it for some added pleasure. 

 

Slowly, ever so slowly, she engulfed all 9 inches, choking only slightly, until her nose was pressed against Toni’s pelvis bone. Shifting a bit, Chery started bobbing her head, gaining speed. Toni was moaning and groanin harshly, pulling sharply at the friary hair beneath her fingers.Toni gave one thrust before pulling out and flipping them back over. 

 

“ _ That's not where I want to come tonight, Chery.”  _ Toni whispered hoarsely into Cheryl’s ear before licking it. Cheryl whined and wrapped her legs around Toni’s slim waist, pleas falling from her mouth, unbidden. Toni grabbed her cock and stroked it through Cheryl’s folds. The redhead’s breath hitch and she started clawing at Toni’s back.

 

“Are you ready, Baby?” Toni raised an eyebrow, this was her wife first time and she wanted to make it as painless as possible. At Cheryl’s nod, Toni leaned down and pressed their lips together. At the same time she guided her length to Chery’s entrance and started to gently push in. The redhead’s fingers gripped Toni’s shoulder harshly and whined into the kiss as the tip finally popped in.

 

Toni paused there to let Cheryl adjust, giving her praise and lightly stroking her thumb around her navel. Once Cheryl relaxed Toni pushed in another few inches and kept this pace up until their hips slotted together. 

 

“You okay, My Chery?” Toni gently asked, carding her fingers through Cheryl’s hair. Cheryl was breathing heavily and had her eyes closed but nodded vigorously,

 

_ “Yess!”  _

 

Toni smirked once more and slowly started pulling out, until the tip was all that was left still in warm silky wall. With a grunt, she thrusted back in firmly, smiling and the high pitched whine that came out of her wifes throat. Toni’s thrusts got more steady and harder over the next few moments, though they were still slow.

 

“Faster! Please!” Cheryl cried and moaned when her plea was heeded instantly. Grunts, moans and the creaking of the bed her all that was heard in the room. Toni’s lips were attacking Cheryl’s throat leaving many more love bites and dark bruises and her hands were toying with her nipples.

 

Toni felt the pressure building but she refused to climax before her wife. So she sat up fully and upped the speed of her thrusts while bringing her left hand down to rub hard circles on Cheryl’s clit. Toni could feel the fluttering walls around her cock speed up and she lent down slightly. Bringing her other hand up to Cheryl’s throat, she lightly wrapped her fingers around it, her thumb pushing on the serpent pendant.

 

_ “Come for me.” _

 

Cheryl screamed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I go on to the next morning or do a flashback?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the morning after, no sexy times but Toni does a good thing for her wife... But then we see the less then good side of our favourite serpent.

Cheryl woke up, confused for a moment before the previous days memories rushed back. Her face broke into a huge smile, before the thing that woke her registered.

 

“Cherry, Cherry wake up.” Toni was sitting over her, gently shaking her shoulder, 

 

“There she is.” Toni smiled brightly and leaned down to kiss Cheryl sweetly. It was then that Cheryl noticed that Toni was fully dressed. Raising an eyebrow, she tugged on black undershirt and frowned when Toni’s hand gripped her wrist.

 

“We have breakfast almost  ready, along with a gift for my special girl. You have about fifteen minutes to freshen up and get dressed, My Cherry, I’ll meet you down there.” Cheryl huffed in irritation. She got up and chuckled as she heard Toni shout,  _ Where's my favourite boys?,  _ followed quickly by,  _ not you Jughead! Where's my dogs!! _

 

Still chuckling, she walked into the bathroom to do her morning routine, though she forwent the makeup. About ten minutes later she was searching through her clothes, trying to find something to wear. While she was rifling through the many hangers, she noticed something that wasn’t there before. Pulling it out she grinned widely, it was a bright red leather serpents jacket. 

 

The serpent on the back was wearing a crooked crown, with the words,  _ Cheryl Topaz _ written underneath. Cheryl quickly decided on a red bralette and short jean shorts, throwing on the serpents jacket. She promptly left the bedroom and made her way down to the dining room.

 

**************************************************

Upon entering, She instantly stopped to laugh, Jughead was on the ground with one of Toni’s ‘boys’ laying on him with Toni herself standing above him. Toni quickly turned around at the sound of her laughter, smirking.

 

“You look hot in the jacket, babe.” Was all that she said before rushing over and crashing their lips together. Once they broke apart, Cheryl snapped her fingers and the dog, Bane, on Jughead trotted over to shove his head into her stomach. Scratching his ears, she looked questionly at Juggy and her wife. Toni just shrugged and pulled Cheryl over to the table, Jug getting up and sitting down across from Cheryl. Leaning down to be level with Cheryl’s ear, Toni whispered,

 

_ “I’m gonna go get your surprise, My Cherry, I’ll be right back.”  _  Toni kissed the side of Cheryl’s head and sped off. A few moments later she returned, another redhead in tow. Cheryl leaped out of her chair and shrieked,

 

“JJ! What are you doing here?” Cheryl raced over and tackled her twin in a hug. Tears fall from brown eyes as she clung onto her twin. Feeling Jason push back on her shoulders lightly, she pulled back and gave him a watery smile.

 

“I may have had to miss your wedding day but Toni allowed me to come back from my mission early so I could see you, though I’ll only be here for the week.” Jason said Smiling at Toni when he mentioned her. 

 

“Thank you for this TT, I love you!” Cheryl shouted before dragging Jason over to the table making him sit to her left.

 

“Your welcome Babe.” Toni chuckled and sat at the head of the table, calling for the food to be brought in.

 

**************************************************

Later that day as Cheryl was out with her twin, Toni paced around the foyer waiting for her… package… to arrive. This man had the gall to beat one of her girls because she refused him a private dance.

 

“Archie and Sweet Pea had better hurry their asses up, I’m getting impatient.” Toni slammed her fist into the wall and continued pacing. Suddenly the front door burst open, Archie dragging a screaming man by the ankle with Sweet Pea opening the door.

 

“Bring him down to the basement.” Toni growled glaring down at the man, Chick something or whatever. Her eyes followed the boys as they picked Chick up between them and dragged him downstairs. She gave a sharp whistle waiting for her three Wolfhounds to run to her.

 

“No one but Cheryl is to enter, anyone else and you keep them away.” With that she walked down the stairs. 

 

**************************************************

The house was silent when Cheryl entered, having left JJ at his house. She looked around and called for her wife,

 

“TT? Toni, where are you?” Walking around, she noticed the three Wolfhounds, Bane, Odin and Thor standing guard at the door to the basement. Swiftly making her way over, she pet each of the great beasts on their heads before pushing the door open.

 

She heard her wife’s furious shouts almost immediately. Cheryl raced down the stair, breaking into the room where the shouts came from. The sight before her was, something unexpected, for Cheryl. Toni stood over a blond man who was tied to a chair. Half his fingers were gone and Toni was covered in blood.

 

Currently Toni was screaming how much of a bastard he was while digging a knife into the man's hand. Cheryl gasped, raising a hand to her face. Toni whipped around at the sound, her face of righteous anger melting into something softer.

 

“My Cherry, you don't need to be here if you don't wish to, but I feel like this could be a good way for you to get more accustomed to being the wife a mob boss. This bastard thought it was his right to beat Yazmin for not giving him a private dance. She's with the gangs doctor right now, many of her bones were broken.”

 

Toni broke off, kicking the blond man harshly in the stomach. 

 

“You can choose to walk away and let me deal with as I see fit or you can stay and make the decision for me, My Cherry.” Toni finished off by raising her hand. Cheryl stared for a moment before taking it and breathed,

 

_ “Kill him.” _

 

Toni smiled a sinister smile and the man let a wail shake his body.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason is alive yes, but he wont be in the fic much, neither will Cheryl's mother.
> 
> How'd you like it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, yeah, I had meant to put this up on Halloween, but I'm lazy af so here's a Halloween updated 2 days late

_ Flashback - Halloween (3rd) _

 

“What do you mean, ‘your not dressing up!’” Cheryl screamed, stomping her foot at the same time. Toni raised a brow, smirking slightly before walking to the redhead.

 

“I haven’t dressed up for halloween since I was ten, Cheryl, not much time for fun and games when you’re training to be a mob boss. Besides, I’ve never really liked dressing up. Sorry bombshell, it just ain't happening.”

 

Cheryl pouted and shook her head. With one last look at Toni, she turned and sped away to the school’s lounge. Once there she found just the people she was looking for, Betty, Veronica, Kevin, Archie and Jughead.

 

“We  _ need to get Toni to dress up!”  _ She cried, storming into the room, stopping in the middle of it. She place her hand on her hips and raised a fiery red brow when all she got were confused looks.

 

“You guys  _ have _ to help me.” Cheryl groaned in exasperation, pouting when Jughead laughed at her. Turning to glare at him, she took in a breath in preparation to speak.

 

“And wh..” she was interrupted when arms encircled her waist and a kiss was placed behind her ear.

 

“I'm sorry if you’re upset that i won’t dress up for Halloween, babe. I’ll tell you what, today is the third , if by the twenty third you can hit the center target five times in a row, than you can dress me up. Is this agreeable to you, Princess?”

 

Cheryl’s face bloomed into a huge grin and she turned around in toni’s arm, nodding enthusiastically.

 

“Perfect Cha-Cha, and by now you should know that i don't lose.” With that, the bell rang a Cheryl left swiftly.

 

“I'm dressing up for Halloween aren't I?” Toni groaned at the simultaneous nods. 

 

***************************************

_ (15) _

 

Toni sighed, watching the incompetent fools, who thought they could steal from her. At first it was small things, little amounts of money and low grade drugs here and there. She had let it slide for a bit, to see what they would do next. They got cocky. The three boys started to steal large sums of money and got into the high grade drugs. It was then that she found out that they were a part of the Ghoulies. She was not going to let  _ that _ slide.

 

“Hello, boys! Having fun?” Toni shouted, stepping into the light, Bane and Odin at her heels, lips drawn back in a snarl. The three males whipped around, panic in their eyes.

 

“H-hey b-boss. We w-were just ch-checking h-ow the shipm-ment was go-oing.” The tallest of the three stammered and wringed his hands eyeing the two large beasts behind Toni.

 

The brunette raised her brow, smirking lightly and idly playing with Bane’s ear. Humming, she looked around. The crate holding the ecstasy was gone and the one with the LSD was moved.

 

“It’s rather bold of Penny to send you here, boys. I thought we had an agreement,” she mock pouted, and reached into her coat for her .22 magnum, “I’d hate for her little gang to… Cease to exist, wouldn’t you?”

 

The boys, who had all been looking nervously at Toni’s gun, looked up anxiously when she mentioned Penny. One shook their head desperately before his partner elbowed him. Toni watched the exchange and started chuckling,

 

“She doesn’t know? This is  _ rich! _ ” With a nod to jug and Fangs, she left to go make some calls.

 

_ Hey Penny… _

***************************************

_ (17) _

 

Toni raised her brow at Penny and the three thieves tied up behind her. She was writing some emails when Penny knocked on her door. When she answered, Penny had a pensive look on her face, though she quickly schooled her face.

 

“I know that you like to deal with people on your own so I brought them back so that you may do as you please. I hope that there will be no change to our agreement? This was not on my orders and their boss fled before I could get them.”

 

Toni considered this for a moment, eyeing the three thieves. She nodded her agreement and smirked when Penny sighed in relief.   

 

“Have your boytoys to bring these bastards to the basement and then get the fuck of my property, Penny.”

 

_ *************************************** _

Twenty minutes later had Toni standing in front of the three boys, her hounds snarling behind her. She had a cart with knives and guns in front of her.

 

_ ***Depictions of violence*** _

 

Toni grabs the smallest dagger and walked over to the tallest of the three with a smirk on her face. She grabbed his jaw and put the sharp tip against his temple, causing a small bead of blood to bubble up. Cackling, she dragged the knife down the side of his face, from his temple to his upper lip. Toni relished in his screams.

 

“You think you can get away with stealing from me?” Toni's face was twisted into a vicious smile. She slammed the but end of the dagger across his jaw before stabbing it into his hand. 

 

“You know what i do to those who steal from me?”  she Savagely twisted the knife, “ I make sure that they can  _ never _ use their grubby hands again.”

 

She pulled back and grabbed her gun,

 

“Good night”

 

_ Bang _

 

_ ***It's over now*** _

 

_ *************************************** _

_ (23rd) _

_ Bang _

_ Bang! _

Cheryl grinned, that was five in a row.

 

***************************************

_ (Halloween)  _

 

Toni glared at everyone who dared to gawk, her sound triggered ears twitching as jug snapped his fingers behind her head. She had woken to see an overexcited Cheryl holding up a wolf tail, ears and gloves. The redhead made her put on all black to match the colours then forced her into the ears and tail. Toni drew the line at the gloves.

 

Cheryl was now hanging off her arm, her red cloak swishing behind her. Cheryl's face was bright and her smile was happy. Toni soften her glare and grinned at her fiancé. She'd do anything for Cheryl, just to see this smile everyday. 

 

“What are you thinking of, Toni?” Cheryl turned to her girlfriend and tugged on her arm.

 

“Just how lovely you are, bombshell….. Fuck off Jughead Jones! I will shoot you!”

 

Cheryl just chuckled

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like it? Also, if anyone has ideas they'd like to pitch at me or just talk or whatever I made a Tumblr, my username is 'itsmapleshade'


	6. Chapter 6

_ Toni smiled a sinister smile and the man let a wail shake his body.     _

 

Cheryl sat at  the bed, a thoughtful look on her face. She had just killed a man. It may not have been her hands on the gun, but it was her words that pulled the trigger. Cheryl didn’t quite know how to feel about it, on one hand, he had beaten one of Toni’s -and now Cheryl’s- girls and left her for dead. On the other… he was a person with a life and a family. And now he was dead by her words.

 

The redhead was torn out of her thoughts by a tanned hand reaching out in front of her face.

 

“Let’s get you washed up, love, you still have blood on your face.” Toni’s voice was soft and low, calming even. Cheryl stared at her wife’s hand for a long moment, remembering how just less than an hour ago, that same hand offered her a life changing choice. Just as Toni’s started to lower her hand, a frown weighing down the corners of her mouth, Cheryl seized her hand in a death grip.

 

“I just killed someone.” Cheryl’s tone was flat but her eyes showed her conflict, the emotions that raged in her very depths. Toni sighed lightly and pulled the redhead to her feet. 

 

“ _ We _ killed someone.” Toni reiterated, stressing  _ we _ harshly, before placing her hand at the small of Cheryl’s back guiding her to the bathroom. Once there she swiftly, but affectionately stripped her wife down and lead her into the warm spray of the shower, having already stripped herself.

 

She tenderly washed the spots of blood off Cheryl’s face and wherever else it had landed. Cheryl smiled softly at her wife’s gentle touch, feeling very cared for and protected. She watched as the brunette grabbed the bottle of cherry blossom shampoo and turned around so she could carefully massage it into her long hair.

 

Once it was all rinsed out, Cheryl moved to return the favour but stopped when Toni shook her head,

 

“Why don’t you go prepare the jacuzzi for a soak while I quickly rinse off?” Toni asked, voice still soft and low. Cheryl nodded and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed one of the large, fluffy towels and wrapped it around herself before walking to the other door at the back of the room.  

 

Cheryl walked into the room, eyes set on the huge tub set into the floor. Once she had reached it she turned on the automated tap, already set to the temperature she and Toni prefered. With that done she turned to the small cabinet at her side and pulled out some lavender oil and some citrus scented bath salts and threw them into the water.

 

After a few moments the tub was filled and the water stopped flowing. The redhead dropped the towel and sank herself into the comforting heat of the bath. A few seconds later she felt another body join her and she shifted forward before melding her back to her wife’s front.

 

“How do you feel about today, my Cherry? I know it's a lot to take in.” Toni softly kissed Cheryl’s neck as she awaited her answer, hoping for the best but prepared for the worst.

 

Cheryl contemplated Toni’s question for a few minutes, silently. Once she had carefully considered her answer she started to speak,

 

“I do not regret killing that man, but I do not feel good about it either. I guess all I really feel is a muted sense of satisfaction that we got Yaz the justice she deserved.” 

 

Toni hummed and nodded,

 

“I'd be worried if you  _ did _ like that you killed a person the first time around. I cried and was inconsolable after mine for days, even with my father threatening to beat me black and blue if I didn’t stop.” Toni paused, grimacing, before continuing, 

 

“ You're handling this a lot better than I did. The point is, babe, that it's okay to not like it at first, or ever. My mother refused to ever pull the trigger herself, and it’s okay if you wish to do the same.”  Toni finished, turning her wife around to face her.

 

Cheryl smiled and leaned up to kiss Toni softly on the lips,

 

“Thank you… Now, I think there is something better we could be doing right now.”

 

Toni’s laugh was cut short by full lips slamming into hers. Toni loved her wife more than life itself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up?? So sorry for how long this took and how short it is but schools been hectic and stressful and I hit a block with how I wish to proceed with this, if I do at all... I'm running out of ideas guys, I needs halp!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW~ This chapter has talk of depression and someone commits suicide
> 
> This chapter is not a part of the actual story, you do not need to read it if you have no wish to. I wrote it because I'm going through a rough time and its all I can seem to write.

_ Depression starts as a small ripple, _

_ Thrown by a small thing. _

_ It moves out, leaving your calm, _

_ In ruin. _

_ It’s a dark abyss, a void that contains, _

_ Self-hatred, _

_ Pain, _

_ Misery and, _

_ Numbness. _

_ It's nothing and everything, _

_ The nothing bares down,  _

_ Pushes on your soul, _

_ Until all there is, is emptiness. _

_ It takes everything that you are and replaces it with, _

_ Nothing.  _

_ It's monsters find the joyous thing in your life, _

_ And tears it into tatters. _

_ And once it's through with that, _

_ All that you are is false smiles, _

_ Fake laughs,  _

_ A facade of happiness. _

_ Depression is my everything, _

_ And nothing to me. _

_ In the end, as I draw my last breaths, _

_ A true smile can take hold, because, _

_ I can finally see the time before, _

_ Nothing.  _

 

_ Goodbye my Cherry _

_ Take care of my boys for me? _

 

Cheryl couldn't stop the fat tears from falling. She couldn't believe she hadn’t seen it, didn’t know that it had gotten so bad. She screamed, raged and sobbed. Toni was gone, she had left her alone, in charge of one of the biggest gangs around. Cheryl wouldn’t ever get to touch, see, smell her love ever again.

 

She screamed again, hit the wall before running through the house. She flung the door open and raced out to the woods, towards a small cave. Toni’s favourite spot. Once there she collapsed, staring into nothing. She flinched as see heard three soft whines. The dogs had followed her. Cheryl stared into three pairs of sad brown eyes and knew. They were mourning, just as she, for their master.

 

Smiling a watery smile, she beckoned them over to her. As the settled their bulk around her, Cheryl whispered a sullen promise.

 

“These dogs will be the best looked after dogs in the world… Goodbye TT”    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, these events didn't actually happen!!


	8. Chapter 8

 

Cheryl woke to soft mumbling in her ear and _something_ poking her thigh. Smirking, she wriggled gently out of Toni’s hold of her, and climbed under the covers, careful not to wake the slumbering mob boss.

 

Cheryl settled between Toni’s already spread thighs, stroking the soft, bare skin. Carefully, the redhead took Toni’s hard cock in her long, slim fingers and started twisting her hand up and down the length. Cheryl smiled when she heard a soft groan and felt her wife begin to stir.

 

Cheryl started stroking faster, squeezing lightly. She ran the pad of her thumb over the head, catching the beads of arousal gathering there. When she heard the soft mumble of her name, Cheryl brought her head down and took the tip of Toni’s cock into her mouth.

 

The redhead moaned when small hands wound themselves into her hair, tugging harshly. As she felt the sheets be thrown off her, she worked her head down further, gaging slightly when the head hit the back of her throat. Cheryl started sucking and bobbing her head quickly and focused her eyes up as Toni shot into a sitting position.

 

The hands in her hair pulled her to a stop and lifted her head up. Cheryl pouted at her wife, making her eyes wide,

 

“Why’d you stop me TT? It was just getting good.” Toni only raised a brow, tightening the hold she had on Cheryl’s long, fiery locks. Cheryl moaned at the slight pain, bringing her hands back to Toni’s length.

 

“What brought this on Cher?” Toni asked before throwing her head back, groaning loudly. Cheryl smiled, moving her hands faster, feeling Toni’s cock twitch and pulse in her grip. She brought her head up to her wife’s and slammed their lips together. Cheryl whimpered when Toni took a hand out of her hair and gently squeezed her throat. Toni softly nipped the redheads bottom lip as she pulled away, moving down her jaw, biting and sucking. Once she reached the point where Cheryl’s should met her neck, she groaned and bit down sharply, jerking her hips harshly. Thick white streams of her cum covered Cheryl’s hand and part of her stomach, shortly after.

 

After a brief rest on Toni’s part, she let her bite go and smiled brightly at her wife,

 

“Seriously, what brought this on?” Cheryl chuckled, bringing her hand up to her mouth,

 

“I just felt like giving you a nice surprise.”  With that said, she stuck her first two fingers into her mouth, moaning as Toni’s flavour exploded across her taste buds. Toni’s cock twitched and hardened once again.

 

Toni smirked and flipped Cheryl onto her back,

 

“Your turn, my Cherry.” Toni whispered lowly into her ear.  

 

**************************************************

Toni’s eyes shot open, a booming bark knocking her out of her sleep. She glanced down at the head of red hair on her shoulder, slowly shifting her arm out from beneath her wife.

  


More barks and growls rang through the air and Toni leapt off the bed, she grabbed her gun off the bedside table and rushed down to the foray.

 

“Penelope? What are you doing here!?” Toni brought her hand down in a sharp gesture, causing the dogs to settle. Penelope sagged in relief and huffed out a small breath,

 

“I have important news.”

 

**************************************************

Cheryl watched, chewing on her bottom lip in worry as Toni paced the floor, fuming silently. Whatever her mother had to say to her wife was obviously very upsetting to her. Toni had gently woken her up, telling her that she had to deal with some business before their day started. When she finally left her office, her face was twisted with anger.

 

“What’s going on Toni? What did my mother have to say?” Cheryl pressed, standing and grabbing her wife’s calloused hands. Toni stared down at their conjoined hands and sighed heavily, shaking her head.  

 

“You’re really not going to like what I have to say, Cher-Bear. Nor the action that I’m going to have to take in the beginning.” Toni sat them down on the bed again, squeezing Cheryl hands. The redhead’s eyes roamed over Toni’s face, taking in her furrowed brows and downward turn of her lips.

 

“Just, just tell me TT.” Toni sighed, bringing Cheryl’s hands to her mouth, kissing them softly, lovingly.

 

“Your uncle is coming back to Riverdale, and he’s bring St. Clair with him. He doesn’t know of our marriage and is trying to arrange for you and St. Cunt to be wed.”  Cheryl stared blankly at Toni for a moment before raising a brow,

 

“And what… _actions_ will you be taking, _dear_?” Toni cringed back a little.

 

“Pretend that I’m allowing it? And not killing them as soon as they step foot on my land… I’ll let you think about it for a bit.” With that, Toni fled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Loved it? Hated it? If y'all want to see something happen in this leave your ideas in the comments! Or let me know on tumblr! its 'itsmapleshade'


End file.
